


High Voltage When We Kiss

by ZCFilorux



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Electrical Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZCFilorux/pseuds/ZCFilorux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee is invited over for lunch, what he gets instead is a bit of a shock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Voltage When We Kiss

Sitting on one of the metal bar stools in Sollux's kitchen Gamzee couldn't help but frown. Where even WAS Sollux. This was HIS apartment, HE had invited Gamzee over, and HE wasn't even there! Letting a grumble roll through his throat he let his eyes glaze over in boredom. Damn hacker and his damn lunch invitations, and damn him for knowing Gamzee would always agree to free food. Damn it all! There was a rattling though, that brought Gamzee from his thoughts, and a click before the sound of the front door opening was caught on his ear. "Fucking finally," he hissed, turning around on the stool to face the doorway of the kitchen.

Eventually Sollux walked in, carrying four bags of groceries. "Oh shit, how long have you been here?"

"Too fucking long, I should have left when I found you weren't home, but no this motherfucker decided to stay, you're fucking welcome."

Sollux walked past Gamzee to set the groceries on the counter. "Uh-huh, thanks I guess."

"Just get to cooking asshole."

"Oh? I'm feeding you and I'M the asshole?"

"Fucking yeah you are."

"We'll see about that." The last words were a lispy mumble that Gamzee didn't quite catch.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, motherfucker."

"Hmph." Rolling his eyes Gamzee sat back, watching Sollux put the groceries away.

Eventually Sollux was brushing his hands together, wiping the dirt of the task he just performed away. "Alright, now, down to business."

A hunger induced grimace stretched Gamzee's lips. "The fuck you _mean_ business?!"

"Well, I'm not exactly feeding you for free here."

"The fuck you are! You said NOTHING about paying!"

"I never said it was a free meal either."

Squinting harshly Gamzee growled out a quick, "What do you want motherfucker?"

At this Sollux smiled, walking around the bar in the kitchen to stand in front of Gamzee. "Just a bit of fun," he assured, tracing a finger down Gamzee's neck and shoulder. This would have been fine, except that his finger was psionically charged with electricity. This caused a trail of shocks to run between his finger and Gamzee's skin, the pricks of electricity making the troll in question yelp.

"THE _HELL_ WAS THAT?!"

Snickering and sneering Sollux spoke. "Fucking awesome is what it was, and don't try to tell me you didn't fucking like it. Your pupils expanded. _You_ got turned on!" His words were sing-songy at the end, the psionic chortling a little.

Growling with a bubbling rage that came from Sollux being right, Gamzee allowed a few select words through his teeth. "Fuck you."  
  
"Fuck you, as we have discussed in length, is not a safe word."

"Safe wo-?! No, motherfucking no! You are not using that psychic shit in a scene!"

"Then I guess I won't be feeding you either."

"WHAT?!" The rage in Gamzee's chest boiled over with the shout.

"You heard me, it's either scene or no food." Sollux gave a sigh that feigned sadness. "And here I was going to make you a pie for dessert too."

Pie? No... Sure, Gamzee could pass up a free meal, it would be difficult but he could do it... But _pie_?! It would just be fucking criminal to turn that down. The inner torment of his battling desires raged. "Fine." The word was hissed out. Admitted or not, he _did_ actually enjoy that shock... Maybe a scene like that wouldn't be so bad...

~~~

"Fucking _yes!_ " Sollux's eyes lit up and he clapped his hands together with the joy of success. "Okay, you don't actually have to get naked here, but you _do_ have to take your shirt off."

Squinting once more, detesting how much joy Sollux was actually getting out of this, Gamzee complied, pulling his shirt right off and tossing it to the floor. "There. Now let's get this motherfucking over with." He began to stand, planning to head for the bedroom.  
  
"Ah! No no no, sit back down, I need you on that stool for it to work."

With a disbelieving frown Gamzee sat. "The fuck for?!"

"I'm going to run my psionics through the stool and into your body, that will electrify your skin."

"You're going to electrocute me!?"

"No dumbass! Electrify not electrocute!"

"And what the flying motherfuck does that mean?"

"It means when I touch you, you'll feel _this_." A spark of red and blue psionics jolted down Sollux's body and into the ground, making a soft buzzing noise as they ran up through the legs of the stool and into Gamzee's body. With his final word he placed a finger on Gamzee's shoulder, giving him a small electric shock.

"FUCK!"

"Hehehe, good, I was hoping it would work."

" _Hoping_!? You mean you didn't _know_?!"

"Well of course I _knew_ I just wasn't 100% positive."

Growling out a set of slurs Gamzee's fingers rubbed against his palms, forming agitated fists. "Let's just get this fucking done."

"Suit yourself!" Sollux lisped out happily before slipping around behind his play partner. Licking over his lips he reached down, placing his hand on the small of Gamzee's back. This caused the other to gasp, body tensing as the small shocks slowly danced up his spine where Sollux dragged his hand.

"MotherFUCKER."

"I know isn't it awesome?" Sollux was shot back a glare for that one, making his grin grow.

Once Gamzee was facing forward again Sollux put a hand on each of his shoulders, sliding them down his arms, causing the troll to shiver. Still smiling he curled one hand around to Gamzee's stomach, fingers dancing upward until they reached his nipple.

"Now I wonder what would happen-"

"You motherfuCKER!" Before Gamzee could finish Sollux ran his finger tips over the nipple, sending light shocks through the sensitive nub. It was only seconds later that Gamzee took in a sharp breath, Sollux doing the same to his other nipple.

"Had to make it even, you know I have a thing for twos," Sollux chortled, only getting a low growl in return.

Slowly he circled Gamzee, his hands wandering over the troll's chest back and arms. It eventually became soothing and Gamzee started to relax, the small shocks prickling over his skin like pins and needles.

"Okay, so this isn't so motherfucking horrible," he grumbled out, watching Sollux, now in front of him, smile.

"Good, then let's turn things up a notch!"

"What?!"

Before Gamzee could let out a string of protests Sollux had picked up a butcher's knife, the sight getting an immediate growl in reaction.

"The fuck you think you're doing with that motherfucker?"

"Don't worry Gamzee, I'm not actually going to cut you, that would be bloodplay, and we both know how I feel about that."

It was true, Sollux wasn't a fan of drawing blood, not with anything more than teeth and fingernails anyway... "Fucking fine."

This time the grin Sollux was wearing bared teeth. "Fuck yeah." He gently reached out, pressing the blade of the knife to Gamzee's arm, getting a quick, surprised, gasp from the troll.

Fucking hell! That... That felt so good. Like it was actually cutting him, slicing so smooth and clean, yet not even a scratch on his skin. "Oh fuck," he exhaled, goosebumps rising on his arms. Swallowing a huge lump in his throat the Makara watched as Sollux traced the blade over his body, groaning slowly as the other stepped around behind him to draw the knife down his spine. Fuck, fuck ye-no, no, no, no!! He was getting hard, he could feel it. SHIT. He _never_ let himself get hard when Sollux was topping! NEVER! SHIT! This was going to boost that fuckers ego like a steroid injection. He sifted on the stool, trying to hide the growing bulge in his pants, but it couldn't be helped, his secret was already found out.

"YES! FUCKING YES! You _never_ get hard when I top you!" So proud were his words, so proud, high and mighty, it made Gamzee sneer.

"Don't get so fucking excited, it's just 'cus this is new. It won't happen again," he hissed.

"Oh yeah? I wouldn't be so..." Sollux traced the knife around, flicking the blade against Gamzee's nipple. "Sure about..." Then the other. "That."

"SHIT! FUCK!" Gamzee was panting now, eyes wide as each shock to the nipple caused hard jolts of pleasure to run through him and straight to the groin. God _damnit_!

Sollux laughed, now running the blade down Gamzee's stomach, getting a breathy groan in return. He slowly pulled the knife away, setting it back on the counter with a pleased smile. "Just a little something more and I'll be done," he assured, running his hands over Gamzee's shoulders. "I gotta ask though, how does it feel?"

Swallowing down another groan Gamzee responded. "It feels like glitter looks. It feels like special stardust and fucking miracles all over my skin and-FUCKING HELL YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Before Gamzee could finish Sollux reached around from behind to tweak both nipples, snorting with laughter at the response he got. Letting go he walked around in front once more. "I may be a piece of shit, but you still didn't say red," he reminded, grinning.

It's true, Gamzee didn't call red, or even yellow for that matter, their two prime safe words... Fuck, he was enjoying this _far_ too fucking much... And the bulge in his pants just went to prove it for him even more. God damnit. Sollux was  _never_ going to let him live this one down... Huffing he looked away, glancing over to Sollux from the corner of his eye as he leaned in close to his chest. "What the hell are you doing now?"

"One last thing," he informed before wrapping his lips and tongue around Gamzee's left nipple.

With this Gamzee's eyes went wide, the series of shocks accompanied by a heavy breath in. With a wet POP Sollux pulled away, leaving the nipple be, and Gamzee to scream. "MOTHERFUCKER!!!"

Grinning with joy Sollux leaned in near the right nipple. "Gotta make it even!" he chortled before taking the nub into his mouth and then, POP!!

"AHRR!"

With that the buzzing that been filling the air the entire time died away into nothingness. Sollux stepping back to grin at Gamzee, who's arms were crossed over his chest to hide his nipples. "Motherfucking psionics," the troll grumbled, glancing up to Sollux.

"You can get up, I'll make lunch now, and your favorite lime pie for dessert tooowoah!"

The second Gamzee was told he could stand he did so, marching right up to Sollux and bending over to grab him around the waist. Standing upright he picked up the scrawny troll, holding him over his shoulder like a sack of squirmy potatoes. "You're fixing my boner, you can choose if that's before or _after_ I beat your sorry ass." The words were growled out as he carried Sollux to the bedroom.

Gamzee was unable to see the brimming grin on Sollux's lips when he heard him. All according to plan.


End file.
